lowerknightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Two Edged
Two Eged is the first region known to have been occupied by humanity. It's culture is extremely ancient and also fairly diverse considering how small the land area is. Geography and Environment The seven Elements in Two Edged clear out enough of the Cloud to form an egg-shaped viable area roughly 700 kilometers from east to west and 600 kilometers from north to south. Cities and Government There are six city states that operate as independent sovereign bodies. They all have standing alliances with each other, but no governmental body overseeing them as a whole. Sal The strangest of all the cities is located in the low mountains on the eastern boarder of the region. The city of Sal is essentially a Highway city node suspended a thousand meters above the the mountain ridges on massive towers acting as legs. Sal witholds a monopoly on multiple technological advancements in automation, weaponry, and medicine. They remain unnaturally isolated from the rest of the region, but all of this was done intentionally as part of an initiation, overseen by the sovereign of the Northern Door node, to allow the region of Two Edged to reenter the global community. Cardo Center The most populated of all cities in Two Edged, and the largest in land area, is also the primary provider of food for the entire region. This gives them significant political and economic power. The city is a dense metropolis of high-rises tightly packed together and stretching out from the base of the mountains to the planes preceeding the coastline. Roughly half the land area of the planes, where most of the food is grown, was artificially created from building a rock getty over a hundred and fifty kilometers long and moving massive amounts of soil from tunnels under the Grey Desert. Hands The second most populous city is in the high desert nestled between Sky Mountain and the mountains around Sal. The culture here is very old, rejecting the advanced technology of Sal or the dense metropolitan-culture of Cardo Center. Much of the land is covered with goat and sheep farms, which is where most of the city's revenue comes from in sale of meat, wool, and leather. The city operates on a hybrid of a fudalistic system blended with elected government officials. They have an extremely well-trained police force, specializing in swordsmanship. In this regard they share many training regiments and styles with the Lower Knights. Hollow Considered somewhat of a suburb of Card Center, Hollow is the poorest of the cities, offering little to the regional marketplace. The strongest industry is lumber, but that is significantly limited by constant land disputes with Knee Kay. Having better resources, Knee Kay simply is satisfied to tie up the arguments in the courts in order to prevent additional thinning of any forest land they believe they control. Knee Kay The densely-forested region of Knee Kay, boarded on its western side by the huge cliffs of the beginning of the Serpentine Fjord, is extremely beautiful. The citizens of this region have extremely strict laws regulating any sort of harvesting of timber, and the very city center is inundated and integrated with old-growth trees. The people are passionate, almost to the point of violence, in their protection of the natural beauty of the land. Like Hands, Knee Kay has a very old and traditional culture, but their police force prefers archery over swordsmanship. Forest Rain After millions of tons of soil were removed from deep tunnels under the dead sands of the Grey Desert, it was decided to start a city in the tunnels. In the same way Two Edged was forgotten by the rest of the world, Forest Rain was in many ways forgotten about by the rest of Two Edged. The region was so isolated, being located in an area that was mostly under the Cloud, that few visited it or visited from it. They developed an autonomous society, using machinery at the surface designed to draw moisture from the air. Interdispursed with these condensation towers were equally huge solar panel arrays that provided power to the underground city. It was the odd novety of this cluster of black machinery scattered across a seemingly vacant stretch of desert that earned the city its name. The towers and arrays looked like a distorted, black forest, which brought water down below to the city. Defense Two Edged has faced multiple attacks from various fronts by members of the Grey Corp of Daranosh's army. Because of this, the Lower Knights are considered to be the primary militia defense force in the region. Every city offers a regular stipend to the Lower Knights in return for acting as a standing garrison in each city, ready to defend it. Most cities also offer land and facilities at no charge or tax to the Lower Knights for training and logistical purposes. Hands is the most generous in all this, and has been throughout history. The Lower Knight Outpost in Hands is an entire, walled campus where the most expensive and advanced training materials are located.